518
Summary Session 1 * Following an absence the previous year, due to his knight being absent from court on a quest, the squire Bosley (son of Sir Elad) is knighted * Sir Rhodric is no longer the heir presumptive of Salisbury; his uncle Earl Robert has been blessed with the first son of his marriage. * Royal court is at Carlion this year. A great mustering of arms is called, as Arthur is determined that there can only be one High King in Britain, and King Ælle has subdued the other Saxon kingdoms ** Arthur invites a small number of chivalrous knights who are not yet in the senior ranks to a special feast: this includes Sir Talib *** Before the feast, Sir Talib, who has received a message from his homeland, goes to see his liege, Earl Robert of Salisbury, to beg permission to leave his service at the end of this year, as he has been summoned home to take up his responsibilities and to get married *** Earl Robert is disappointed, but understands. Before leaving, Talib says that he'll see Robert at the feast -- to which Robert has not been invited *** Following the feast, King Arthur meets with knights individually, including Sir Talib and offers him a place at the Round Table *** Talib is honoured but warns Arthur that he must leave at the end of this year, saying that if the king wishes to rescind his offer, he will understand *** Arthur says that the principles of the Round Table are not bound by geography and that as long as he upholds the order of chivalry and knighthood, then he would be honoured to have him in the circle, even if he won't be present *** Young Sir Paul and Sir Bawynne are delighted for their friend and many toasts are made to the Knights of the Lion that night ** Sir Rhodric speaks with Sir Gawaine, the heir presumptive of Britain, who says that the latecomers who had been driven off last year have broken their oath and returned, joining Ælle. ** Young Sir Paul is interviewed by his liege lord Sir Rhodri who seems impressed but surprised to hear of the heroism of Sir Rhodric last year. "Both my eldest children have been.... '''difficult' at times."'' * The mighty army marches south and encounters an even larger army of Saxons at Salisbury, trying to lay siege to the city **Battle is joined by the banks of the river, with poor terrain slowing down the horses. **Battle moves back and forth between the two forces, with the Saxons having initial momentum but losing it once their mounted vanguard are routed. **After several hours reinforcements for the Saxons are sighted, so Arthur orders a withdrawal westward to find better ground for battle. * Despite the poor weather, battle must be given at Donnington where all, from the old to the newly knighted, acquit themselves well in the pouring rain. ** Arthur makes the decision that it is too dangerous to fight on horseback, so morale is low as his knights are reduced to fighting on foot ** The Knights of the Lion are broken in the first bloody charge as Sir Bawynne and a Saxon berserker slay each other - embedded in each other's weapons, the two tustle to the ground and refuse to let go until the other has died. ** The new Sir Bosley is badly wounded and must leave the battlefield, as must Sir Tyden and Sir Rhodric ** Sir Paul and Sir Talib are grief-stricken but their anger at the Saxons drives them on, and they fight with passion, Talib's bow especially finding favour in these conditions. ** The British struggle against the Saxons who push them back over the hours of fighting. ** Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table emerge from reserves but it is clear victory here is impossible: Arthur again orders a withdrawal. *** Gawaine notes the rain is very localised - as thought Saxon magic was at work. * The battle breaks and both armies return to camp, bloodied but still eager to continue. ** British scouts have spotted reinforcements under the banner of King Cerdic of Wessex on their way ** Sir Elad recommends Arthur move west again to the old hill fort at Badon Hill, to try and fight from the high ground. ** The British set themselves up there, secure their injured and prepare for their ultimate battle. Session 2 * Unlike yesterday, the day dawns clear and bright. Whatever magics that the Saxons had been using has apparently ended * King Arthur has been holding his Knights of the Round Table in reserve but now calls them forward at Badon Hill ** In the battle, Sir Rhodri becomes battle-maddened and lays into the Saxon hordes with a passion, unheeding of his own safety, that inspires others, especially, Sir Talib ** Sir Elad's use of tactics helps drive the Saxons back, despite their reinforcements, but he himself is driven near the point of death and must be carried from the battlefield, along with Sir Morien ** As night falls, the British army is in a strong position, having pushed the enemy back with their superior tactics * Day dawns clear and bright once again. The British army is buoyed with the thought of victory, despite their losses, and the Saxons are dismayed ** The Saxons cheer as an image of a great white dragon appears in the sky above them. But their cheer is short-lived, as an equally great red dragon appears to fight it ** Sir Paul thinks that it is a symbol: the spirit of Britain itself is rising to fight the Saxon hordes. ** The tide of battle is now firmly in the British favour, and King Ælle is slain by Arthur, bringing the Saxon threat to Britain to an end * Despite the victory, celebrations are subdued; many brave knights have died and been grievously wounded * Talib and Paul build a mausoleum for the Knights of the Lion and Sir Bawynne is the first of them to be laid to rest there * However, by Christmas those who were wounded have mostly recovered, and their is great feasting at Salisbury, with Elad, Rhodric and Bosley, amongst others, back on their feet * Despite rumours that the sky-dragons over the battle may have been the doing of Merlin, the Archdruid is still missing and even his sister, Ganieda does not know what's happened to him * The celebrations are mingled with sadness for some, however, as Sir Talib makes his preparations to leave Britain ** Leaving two male children behind him, Talib entrusts a substantial amount of wealth that he gained in battle to their upbringing and for the elder to be knighted when he is of age ** Much to the elder knight's embarrassment, he also commissions a bard to write and perform a lay of Sir Rhodri's courage and might in battle ** A fairly large group comes to see him off to sea, including Sir Paul and Lady Ruth ** He wishes Paul well and tells him that the numbers of the Knights of the Lion must be replenished and Dolorous Garde eventually taken